LyraBon
by HalTheKoopa16
Summary: 20-year old Lyra and 18-year old BonBon are soul mates and this romantic story is pretty much just how they live together but there's also a little drama hidden in there. Remember, after reading this you will never think about the LyraxBonBon shipping the same way again. ExtremeBrony26 presents, LyraBon! With human versions of the ponies too!
1. Chapter 1

There were two ponies named Lyra and Bon Bon.

"So what's this story about? Can you introduce me ot the characters first?" you may ask.

Definitely. Here's some information on the two main characters of this story, Lyra and BonBon. Let's start off with Lyra shall we?

Lyra is a 20-year old tomboy who wears a teal tanktop, jockstraps, and often works out causing her to sweat and smell badly often. Her skin is pale, but some tan hidden in it. The tan can be seen if she is in the dark. "When are we gonna get to the relationship part of her?" you are probably asking. I was just about to get to that. Lyra loves BonBon very much, and is actually her roommate and the two live together in a dorm at Ponyville University. With BonBon being Lyra's sidekick and gay partner, Lyra often gets annoyed with her but she tries to hide it. Lyra often has to deal with cuddling BonBon when she gets tired, holding her when she sleeps so she doesn't have a nightmare and ends up crying because she aches after getting so scared in her sleep she falls off the bed, but overall, Lyra loves BonBon very much and will often protect her from any harm because BonBon is to shy to defend herself so she looks up to her best friend who will always be there.

"Who's this BonBon, you speak of?" you may ask. I was just about to fill you in. BonBon is an 18-year old shy, yet cute, african american. She is guided by Lyra and is often told what to do by her. But Lyra is only taking care of her because she's too timid to take care of herself. BonBon wears a pink gown and pink gloves. BonBon has many fears, which annoys Lyra but she tries to still be nice about it, but Lyra doesn't seem to hide it well. Since Lyra is a tomboy and BonBon is not, Lyra is often annoyed by her extremely girly activities, but Lyra puts up with it anyway so she doesn't hurt BonBon's feelings. Since BonBon is so timid, she will often regret participating in Lyra's manly activities, which often leads to Lyra hitting her on the face to get her to concentrate, and even leads to the two getting into violent arguments, which often ends with BonBon crying in Lyra's arms with Lyra saying "I'm sorry, buddy." But BonBon still loves Lyra very much and there are times when Lyra will enjoy BonBon's activities, too.

Now with the story.

The sun rose against the window next to Lyra and BonBon's bed.

Lyra moaned in anger because the sun hurt her eyes, but BonBon looked in awe at it.

Lyra sat up and saw BonBon already awake. Lyra then said to her "Good morning, buddy."

BonBon then turned around to see Lyra's beautiful sexy body.

"Good morning, lovie." BonBon responded back. "

I'm going to take a shower. I'll be out soon, BonBon. OK?" Lyra said.

"You can do whatever you want." BonBon said.  
That seemed to perk up Lyra a bit. Lyra blushed and showed a little smile, and then patted BonBon on the head. "Heh heh. Thanks, honey." She said.

BonBon watched Lyra take off her tank top and hang it up over the bar holding the shower curtain, and BonBon blushed at the sight of Lyra naked. Lyra then hopped into the shower and turned the water on.

"Goodbye, stinky body, hello, clean body." BonBon heard Lyra say before turning the water on. BonBon walked away and made some coffee for Lyra and her. She set the two coffee cups on the table and put some sugar in them.

She then heard Lyra turn the water off. BonBon then proceeded to walk to the bathroom to peak in the crack of the door to find Lyra dry herself off with a towel and put her tanktop and jockstraps back on. BonBon blushed when she saw her. BonBon then rushed to the coffee table before Lyra could notice BonBon gazing at her precious, sexy body.

"Where are you, BonBon?" Lyra asked. "In here." BonBon said.

Lyra immediately smiled ear to ear as she was BonBon with two cups of coffee on the table, because usually she would make coffee in the morning. Lyra gasped and then said "BonBon, I could kiss you for this! Is it fine if I do?" Lyra said with an unusually cheerful tone in her voice. "You can do whatever you want, buddy." BonBon said.

Lyra than ran up to her and gave her some soft pecks all over her face, with the last one being a great big sloppy wet kiss on BonBon's lips. BonBon blushed red. Lyra noticed this. "BonBon, you're so cute when you blush." Lyra said and showed a slight blush on her face in response. Then she sat down and started drinking down.

BonBon proceeded to as well. After the two were done, the went over to the recliner as Lyra held BonBon in her lap and stroked her hair. "So, uhhh...BonBon, I was wondering what we will do today." Lyra said curiously. "I'm not really sure." BonBon responded. "We could...uhhhh...your right buddy, there really ISN'T much to do." Lyra said. BonBon started to look depressed. "But Lyra, we can't be bored ALL day!" and started to form tears. Lyra tried to keep her cool. Instead of getting angry, Lyra wrapped her arms around BonBon's neck tightly and squeezed her lovingly. Then Lyra said "Don't worry, my love! I know what we can do." Lyra said. "Really? What?"

BonBon said as Lyra wiped BonBon's tears with her tanktop. "We can work out at the gym, and since I go the gym everyday and you never gone there, I could let you try everything." Lyra said. "You work out?" BonBon said. "Yeah, but I usually work out while you're still asleep until noon. I go there at 7am and come back at 10, and since you woke up as early as me this morning I figured I take you with me to have you see how my life is like." Lyra said. "OK. Do you have the car keys?" BonBon asked. "

Yep! They're in my jockstrap." Lyra said and pulled them out her jockstrap. "Will we smell bad when we come back?" BonBon asked. "Why do you think I always smell like old cheese?" Lyra joked at BonBon and nudged her.

Lyra then got in the drivers seat and BonBon sat next to her. Lyra then started the car. Lyra than drove to the gym in the sunrise. When the two entered the gym, three guys who are all 20, noticed Lyra's butt buddy BonBon and proceeded to make fun of her. "Hey, Lyra! Who's your black friend?" The biggest one, named Fred, the leader of the three "bitch batters" said. BonBon immediately started crying. "Hey! Leave my friend alone! If you're going to be racist get out of here!" Lyra said while holding BonBon against her white-tannish chest. "Don't worry, BonBon. They're just the bullies around here. Let me go and I'll attack them for you." Lyra said. "OK." BonBon said. "Back up, BonBon. You could get hurt if you're too close to me fighting them. I could hurt you horribly." Lyra said. "But Ly-" BonBon said only to get cut off by a furious Lyra. "I SAID BACK UP! NOW!" Lyra said and hit BonBon.

BonBon backed up and started crying again. When Lyra was about to walk up to them and teach them a lesson. she felt bad for what she did, and went back to BonBon and licked her ear, kissed her on the cheek, and THEN went to teach them a lesson. Lyra used a war cry at them and started violently scratching them. BonBon was shocked at this.

She became really scared because she has NEVER seen her older soul mate act up this way to someone else besides her. After the fight, the bullies had to end up in the emergency room due to extremely bad injuries, and Lyra got a scratch on a cheek herself. "Lyra, I'm scared." BonBon said. "Why?!" Lyra said angrily. "Lyra, why are you so angry?" BonBon asked. Lyra sighed and walked over to BonBon, and put a hand on her shoulder. "BonBon, buddy, people just have bursts of anger when their friend isn't safe because they care about them. You know what I'm saying?" Lyra said. "Y-Yes." BonBon said. "Come on, buddy. Let's go home. Lyra said. Then Lyra drove home with her girlfriend, BonBon.

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SECOND CHAPTER: Bullies, scratches, and romance! What will happen in Chapter 2 of this sappy story? The world won't know until it's released, so be patient! Follow, favorite, review!


	2. Pep Talk

Last time we met Lyra and BonBon, BonBon got teased so Lyra took action - and pushed it farther than she should have. Now the guys who bullied her are in the hospital. Now let's cut to the chase.

As Lyra drove the car home, BonBon had a devastated look on her black-brown face. When Lyra and BonBon got back to the dorm, Lyra and BonBon went STRAIGHT into cuddle mode.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, dude." Lyra said to BonBon. "That's ok" BonBon said. "Wanna cuddle?" Lyra asked the shy black cutie. "I'd love that." BonBon said. So then, Lyra wrapped her white-tannish hands around BonBon's neck, and kissed her on the mouth and then Lyra said to the younger girl "I love you, Bonnie." BonBon blushed. "I love you too Lyrie." Lyra blushed even darker than BonBon did.

"I'll try to keep my cool, ok? I know I'm very mean to you on purpose sometimes but I just want you to be normal. I really love you, Bon. I do." Lyra than said. BonBon started tearing up at the word "normal". She then proceeded to cry in Lyra's chest. "It's okay, buddy. The reasons why I yell at you when you do something dangerous is because I love you. Very much." Lyra said.

"Why do you get to dangerous things and not get yelled at?" BonBon asked the pale older chick. "Because I'm older than you. I'm 20, you're 18. I'm older than you by 2 years so I can do more things than you. You'll be ready for this in a few years, ok, babe?" Lyra said. "OK, Lyra. I understand. I just think you're cool and tough. Why?" BonBon asked Lyra.

Lyra responded to the younger darker skinned girl with "Because I just have that personality. I'm interested in things you're too shy to handle like extreme sports and violence. You can't handle it, you just can't! The reasons why I boss you around and tell you what to do and kinda like 'guide you' is because I love you. I may be your soul mate but I'm still bigger and older than you so you have to listen to me. If you don't listen to me I have to be mean. You're not allowed to do what you want but I can because I am the elder of the two of us, and you're the younger one so just accept me as your guardian, ok?" Lyra said to her partner. "

Okay. I'll listen to you." BonBon said. "What I'm saying is I want to keep you safe because you don't have enough responsibility in you yet but I do. So until you're 20, you have to listen to me and do what I say. Get past those two years and you can do whatever you want." Lyra said and put a hand on BonBon's shoulder. "OK."

Bon Bon said, seeming slightly offended. Lyra noticed she was jealous of her. She knew she idolized her and wanted to do everything with her, but that just wasn't possible because some of the things Lyra does BonBon is too young for. Not old enough. Two years above one's age is still equivalent to being older than that someone. Lyra sighed.

She wish she wouldn't be so literal and take it down so hard on her. Lyra frowned. Lyra sighed. "Look, buddy. I didn't mean anything I just said. I was too literal. You can do whatever I do. OK buddy?" Lyra said "OK." BonBon said. "Gimme a hug, pal!" Lyra said and squeezed BonBon tight with her arms wrapped around her neck. "Wanna start again, Bon Bon?" Lyra asked her. "Sure." Bon Bon said. "OK. Come on. Let's go." Lyra said.

Awwww, heart warming, huh? Well get ready for Chapter 3, coming tomorrow! But for now, appreciate the fact two chapters are already out!


	3. Lyre the Hero

WELCOME BACK TO...LYRABON! In Chapter 3, Lyra and her shy friend, BonBon, give the gym trip another chance, and they go to the park because it's 'calmer'. On with chapter 3. Lyra said to her darker skinned crush "Let's give it another shot, ok?" "OK Lyra." BonBon said to her fair-skinned girlfriend. "I still have the car keys." Lyra said. "OK." BonBon said. Lyra than ran to the car with her beautiful hair swishing in the wind and her long fast legs going so fast, BonBon found it surprising Lyra's jock bracelets and blue sandals didn't fall off. BonBon was captivated by the beautiful girl. In fact Lyra had to come up to her and shake her back to consciousness. "BonBon, hey, BoBon!" Lyra said as she violently shook her. No answer. Lyra steamed up. "HEY BONBON!" Lyra said and punched her, with the punch so hard it brought her back to reality. BonBon rubbed her arm. "That hurt!" BonBon said as a tear dripped off her eye. Lyra noticed this and put a hand on BonBon's cheek under the eye where she dropped the tear and used her other hand to give BonBon a comforting pat on the head. Lyra would do this to her whenever she got upset because of her, in which Lyra said it means "Don't cry. I love you and I'm sorry." "Do you wanna go to the park instead? There we won't probably smell bad, except in our armpits." Lyra said. BonBon went up to Lyra and smelled her armpit. She seemed to enjoy the odor. Lyra blushed. "Lyra, your armpit smells nothing like old cheese. It smells like outdoor freshness!" BonBon said, causing Lyra to blush even harder. Lyra giggled and pat BonBon's head again. She then said to her "Sorry I yelled. You really scared me. I love you and don't want you hurt. OK?" "OK." BonBon said. "Alright. Let's drive to the park." Lyra said and started the car. When they got there, they were about to sit on their comfy little bench where Lyra would often sit and snuggle BonBon, and when they walked up to the bench getting ready to do that, the two saw two guys run up to them, and say they needed help. "Help! Help!" The two came running up to them waving their arms. Lyra and BonBon turned to them, then looked each other confused. The two shrugged at each other with confused looks. Then the two turned back to the two young adult men who looked 20 like Lyra. "Teal haired girl, we need your help!" The older one said, who was wearing a manly white tanktop with some sweat spots on it. "Yeah! We really need you! Come quick!" The other guy said who was wearing a black shirt that said 'drugs are cool' on it. "What do you two exactly need my help with?" Lyra said with that 'I have better things to do than this shit!' look on her face with her arms crossed. "It's our little brother! He's stuck on the slide!" The buffer one of the two said. Lyra groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine, Ill help..." So then the four made their way to the slide but were shocked to be blocked by a locked gate. Lyra ran up to it and tried to open it. "HEY! IT WON'T OPEN! I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN THIS FUCKING SHIT!" Lyra shouted. Then she realized "Oh wait! Silly me!" She giggled and put her hand in her jockstrap and pulled some keys out. She turned over to BonBon and the two panicking guys. "I have keys, guys." And opened the gate. "Off to your baby brother we go!" She said. "Keep an eye out for the slide!" The weaker of the two guys said. Lyra ignored him and lead the group outside the gate. When Lyra was by the gate one could notice the tan in her skin, which is rarely ever visible because since she is white, she has lots of pigment and her tan can only be seen in the dark like under the giant gate. No on with the story. The foursome ran as fast as they could to save the little boy who was too scared to come off the slide. Lyra lead the group, in which the jocky guy was right behind her, the weak one was in front of BonBon, and BonBon was the caboose. Lyra finally saw a little slide with a baby boy on it. "There he is!" Lyra said and pointed to him. The four ran up to him. Like before, Lyra lead the group, the two young men were in the middle, and BonBon was at the very back. "Don't worry, lil bro, I'm here to help you!" The jocky guy said. "I'm afraid!" The cute baby boy said and teared up. "Bro! I'll get you down from there!" The sexy jock said back. "No! Then I'm afraid YOU could fall!" The baby said. "Leave this one to me, guys." Lyra said. Lyra then ran back a lot, then ran back up to the slide and up it, and caught the baby in her arms and jumped off the ladder. "You saved our lil bro! Thanks girl, I must say you've got the hots!" The jock said, which caused Lyra to blush. "It's the most I could've done." Lyra said Even though Lyra was proud of herself, that doesn't mean she's selfish. "OK, BonBon. Now we can go relax on the bench. Does that sound good?" Lyra said. "Sure." BonBon said. Then the two walked back to the bench. "Bye hero!" Lyra heard the little boy shout to her, making Lyra blush. "That was a very good thing to do, Lyra." BonBon said, making Lyra blush even harder. "Thanks, Bon. But really..." she put her mouth to BonBon's ear: "...It was really the LEAST I could've done." Then the two shared a laugh. "Let's go to the bench now." Lyra said. "That sounds great." BonBon said. SO, HOW'D YOU LIKE THAT THIRD CHAPTER, EH? WELL GET READY FOR CHAPTER 4 COMING EITHER LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW! STAY TUNED! 


End file.
